Sonic Online
by Tornado Allie
Summary: Allie and Samantha have been best friends since before they can remember. What will happen when they meet the Sonic gang? Finished October 11, 2003, continued November 6, 2003
1. The Adventure Begins

Online Sonic Adventures  
  
I do not own Sega or anything Nintendo or my partner, Samantha. She is her own person who helped me make this story (I owe you one!!!). Please don't flame. This is the first time we have written a story on FanFiction and if you think this is stupid, keep your comments to yourself. Oh and we are PEOPLE not animals.  
  
Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins.....  
  
One boring day at home, Allison and Samantha had nothing to do. They were soooooo bored. Suddenly, Allie's dad came in her room. He looked annoyed at the two friends and then acted cheerful. "I just bought a new gizmo for the GameCube. I think it's called the Online Hoop-Up (A/N: No mistake, my dad can't tell the difference.) or something. Do you guys wanna see if it works on Sonic??" Allie thought "no" but it would make her dad really upset. So she said yes, stomped on Sam's foot and they went downstairs to the game room. Allie grabbed her water bottle as she left the room.  
  
Allie and Sam put in the online "Hoop-Up", and started Sonic. It didn't work. But then, dad came in the room again with a strange-looking remote in his hand. Dad loves electronics. He said, "I got this from the man I got the player from. He says you can feel the game better if you use it." It looked like Allie was about to blow up, but they tried it as dad left the room. I don't know how, but the remote shook and blew up as the two girls got sucked into the GameGube. They were transported to the digital land, (not Digimon) and landed in the level "City Escape".  
  
An Omochao came to greet them with a happy, "Hi! I'm Omochao...!" Allie jumped, grabbed the Omochao and yanked a bottle of water that she was holding when she left the real world, opened it up, and poured it on Omochao, now going, "AHHH STOP IT!!!!! NOOOO!!!!" Allie smiled and threw the broken robot in the trash.  
  
A blue line raced past them at incredible speeds. He stopped, and gave Allie and Sam a FRIENDLY greeting, " Who the heck are you?? And what are you doing here???" Allie knew this hedgehog must be Sonic. So she gave him a nice greeting, "I'm Allie, and this is my friend..." Allie got cut off as Samantha said, "I'M SAMANTHA AND WHERE IS SHADOW I WANT TO GET HIS AUTOGRAPH AND I WANT TO BE HIS BESTEST FRIEND AND AND AND HE IS BETTER THAN YOU." Sonic homing-attacked her. "Well, I don't always know where he is, you know. He might be attacking people somewhere, or..."Sonic was cut off by Sam. "AHHHH ALLIE WE GOTTA GET OUTTA THIS PLACE NOW!!!! I NEED TO FIND SHADOW AHHH AHHH AHHH" she yelled in Allie's ear. "Well you go now then." Sonic said, sounding as if Amy had just chased him for 12 hours. "You go join the every bad guy's force then. Allie, you join us, the heroes. WE FIGHT FOR PEACE!!!! But mostly just because Knuckles is always wanting to fight."  
  
Allie laughed, and said, "Ok i'll join, Sam just wants to see Shadow..." Allie was cut off YET AGAIN! "YAY I WANNA BE ON THE DARK TEAM I WANNA BE A SUPPORTER OF SHADOW AND NOT ROUGE OR EGGMAN!!!" Sam yelled. "I also wanna talk to Knuckles...." Allie sighed. For one day Sam was talking slowly! Allie thought that Sam may be able to talk to Knux a lot because of Rouge. Allie yelled and laughed so hard that Sonic thought she was a moron. Allie choked and the laughed a little more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how was it?? I know it was horrible but i've only been a Sonic fan for a very short time. If you wanna see Chapter 2, you will have to give me 2 reviews and some time. Please no flames. 


	2. Going Different Ways

Hey Everyone!! It's me!!! I took a loooong time because I was on vacation and my computer was getting fixed so here is the next chapter. Thank you and please review. NO FLAMES and if I DO get flames they will be used to power my woodstove.  
  
Chapter 2: Going Different Ways/Sam Gets Her Wish  
  
"So, one of my best friends is on the dark side??" Allie asked Sonic. "It sure seems that way," said Sonic, not even looking at Allie. The world was happy untill now. Allie had always wanted to get warped into the world of Sonic with her best friend. Not to go separate ways. "What do I get to do for the team??" Allie asked Sonic. "I have no clue. Something you are good at. I'm good at running, Tails is good at making stuff, and Knux is good at beating the crap out of everyone that gets in his way!!!" Allie laughed like a demented person again. Allie was good at playing Battleship. She could go in a little submarine and blow things up!! She already blew Omochao up...  
  
"THAT'S IT!!! I'll blow stuff up with a submarine!!" Allie said, sounding happy. She was wondering what Samantha was doing.  
  
***  
  
Samantha was pestering Shadow at the time. "HI SHADOW I CAN'T BELIEVE IT YAY I AM ACTUALLY TALKING TO YOU!!!" Sam yelled as if she just discovered the cure for ALS, then threw her arms around Shadow. Shadow yelled in her ear, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! I HATE PEOPLE WHO DO THAT!! YOU ARE THE 5th THIS MONTH TO HUG ME!!!! LOVE IS A WASTE!!" Sam started to get tears in her eyes. "I got yelled at by Shadow!! I can't believe it!! I KNOW!! I'll blow stuff up with a submarine!! I'll help you out!!!" she said with joy.  
  
***  
  
STILL IN CITY ESCAPE LEVEL.......  
  
"I don't have a submarine," Allie said to Sonic, saying it like it was the most important thing in the world. "Well go get one because my problems are big enough," he said, not acting like Sonic. "Uhuh, and since when have YOU had problems??" Allie asked Sonic. "Since always. Eggman is trying to take over the world, Amy chases me..." "Okkkkk.. uhuh...." Allie said, trying to get all of the details. "WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP????" Sonic was getting REEEEEALLY angry. "Ok!!" Allie said, scared but acting cheerful. She figured if Tails is good at building stuff, then he can build a submarine for her. So Allison went to meet Tails and demand a submarine.  
  
So Allie went to Tails workshop, where she FIGURED he would be. She got a train pass in Station Square, and went to the Mystic Ruins.  
  
She climbed up a tall staircase made of dirt to a big hill. She saw a big-ish building and she knocked on the door. Tails came to answer it. "Hi Sonic I-" then he saw it was a different person. He looked embarassed but then announced "My name is Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails. See? I have two tails. Now what's your name?" Tails greeted Allie more pleasantly than Sonic did. "My name is Allison, and I got landed in this crazy world because of my dad's freak experiment. Can you make me a submarine?? I hope you can because I'm gonna help you guys fight Eggman!!! Oh and you didn't have to give me the intro....." Allie said with great feeling like her teacher had always said to do. "I can try," said Tails. "WHOOPHAHEEHOO!!!" yelled Allie.  
  
***  
  
(A/N: Sam found Shadow in the Radical Highway level.) "I NEED A SUBMARINE!!! Where can I get one??" Sam asked Shadow. "No Comment." said a rather angry Shadow. "I KNOW!!! Rouge is actually good for SOMETHING, stealing stuff! She can steal a submarine! But i'm not sure if she has pockets...." Sam said, with a lightbulb over her head. The light bulb burnt out when she said that she wasn't sure if Rouge had pockets. Oh well. Sam went to ask Rouge to steal a submarine.  
  
"NO WAY!! Go get your own stuff!" Rouge yelled after Samantha asked her to steal a submarine. "Steal the keys to get in one then." Sam said, not willing to give up. "Now THERE'S something I think I can do." Rouge said as she flew away from Sam. "WHOOPHAHEEHOO!!!" yelled Sam.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was that ok??? I really don't think i'm funny. Do you??? 2 more reviews to get the next chapter. 


	3. Jokes and Racing

Chapter 3: Jokes and Racing  
  
Both the hero and the dark teams are at the Metal Harbour stage. I don't know why. They just were. Sonic saw Shadow and made a face at him. Allie's submarine was in the water (Tails did a horrible job, he should stick to airplanes) and another Omochao was buzzing around Sonic's head. It said, "COME ON CHALLENGE SHADOW TO A RACE!!! IT WILL BE MY FAULT IF YOU DIE!!! OR AMY CAN GO IN YOUR PLACE!!" Sonic agreed to that and Amy took Sonic's place. "I'm going to do my best, Sonic!!"  
  
The dark team didn't want Shadow to die. "AGGGGG DON'T RACE I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIEEEEEE!!" screeched Sam who was hugging Shadow again. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!!" yelled Shadow. Eggman told Shadow to put Metal Sonic in his place and if Metal Sonic fell, he was alright because they could always build another (I think). Allie went into her submarine for a minute and came back with a screwdriver and a pack of dynamite. She grabbed Omochao and took off some bolts and she put the dynamite inside him. Omochao was getting angry.. "I'm gonna say word #11 from Spongebob if you don't stop!!" Allie cackled and put the bolts back on Omochao. Amy and Metal Sonic were all lined up, and Allie held Omochao away from her as she climbed up a tower. "3...2...1...START!" she yelled as the ticked-off Omochao exploded.  
  
Samantha came over to Allie and said, "While they race, let's play cards!!" "Ok!" Allie said. The two friends began to play Cheat.  
  
After 3 games (which Samantha won because she is good at cheating), the race was over. Metal Sonic crossed the finish line first. Amy started to cry. "Oh gosh, an I-don't-know-how-old-robot made a 12 year old cry!!! Horrible..horrible..." Allie said, sounding disapointed. "Well... too bad." Samantha yelled.  
  
Amy looked sad. Allie went over to her and told her, "My name is Allie. I'm sorry you lost but I can make you feel better about losing, Amy." She looked at Allie and gave a sigh. "How do you know my name??" she asked. "Well....." Allie didn't want to tell her that she was in a video game. "It's my powers. I can read minds." Allie said, carelessly. "Then tell me about my future." Amy demanded. "I SAID I'M A MIND READER!! NOT A FORTUNE TELLER!!!" Allie yelled.  
  
Amy looked at the pavement of the Metal Harbour stage. "Oh.... I didn't mean to be mean or anything," Allie quickly said. Allie opened up the "Mind-Organizer" that the teacher was always said was in everyone's minds (-points to random people reading- That means you too) and found some "funny" jokes. "A man walked into a bar. Owch." Allie said. Amy giggled. "Why did the elephant eat the candles?? He wanted a light snack." Allie laughed. Amy cheered up a lot on that crummy joke. "Thanks, Allie!!" she said. "Nothing to it!!! Just one thing, make sure to tell these crummy jokes to your friends." Allie cheerfuly said.  
  
The Dark side went to the Pyrimid base while the Heroes went to try and break into the pyrimid base.  
  
At the base....  
  
..Dark side..  
  
Sam was annoying Shadow again. "I LOVE YOU SHADOW!!!" she screeched. Shadow opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again because he didn't know WHAT to say. He did this a few times. "Why are you doing that??" Sam asked Shadow. "Cause I can, now BEAT IT, kid," Shadow said. "Ok..." Sam said.  
  
Trying to get into the base....  
  
..Hero side..  
  
"Back at home, I like to play video games." Allie explained to Sonic while he was breaking off some of the loose rocks on the pyrimid.  
  
"I like to play my Gamecube. I like to play Starfox Adventures. And Sonic Adventure 2 Battle." Sonic stopped. He walked up to Allie. "I have a game named after me??" Sonic asked Allie. "Yep!! But it's not as good as StarFox. When you fight the last boss guy in StarFox, you see a really nice ending that made me go Awwwww and Samantha didn't say a word because she was busy coughing. I don't know why, maybe because she is a few years older than me. Cause that was not a coughing matter." Sonic laughed and said, "Hey, I have a game named after me!!! Oh and I bet it's better than that FoxStar game." to everyone trying to get into the pyrimid. Suddenly, Allie was being flooded with questions that pretty much said the same thing. "Am I in it?? Am I in it??" Allie was being pushed into the wall of the pyrimid. The walls suddenly opened and Allie was threw on the floor. "Well, that explains a lot," she said, sounding tired.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you like this chapter?? It's longer than the last one. Oh and that bit about StarFox, I don't own that either. If you want to find out what happened in the race, just say so and I'll put it in as an extra. Two more reviews and I will put up the next stinkin' chapter. Bye bye from Miss Apples!!! (Chapter 4 is done now REVIEW!!) 


	4. What the Heck?

Hi everybody! The chapters are getting longer, notice??? Well, this story is now a Humor/Action/Adventure/Drama. A little of everything, I guess.  
  
Chapter 4: What the Heck???  
  
Allie got up and went inside the pyrimid. She saw Sam, and glared at her, then said, "I wanna go home. You too??? I know the way out." Allie held up an Omochao and blew it up. It turned into a big purple circle. "Why purple??" Samantha asked. "Cause it's my favorite color. C'mon, let's get out of here." Allie said.   
  
  
  
"HEY!! Don't leave, guys!!" said two voices that we knew too well, coming from behind us. "Allie, please stay!! We need to fight Eggman, and we could use your stupid sense of humor when things get hard." The voice on the left was coming from Sonic. Allie blushed VERY VERY RED. Sam noticed this and kept saying stuff like "Allie, this is your life. You are the new Sally. Coming up next, we have...." Allie made a face at Sam, and puched her in the mouth.  
  
"Never thought I'd say this, but I liked having a fan of mine around to help take over the world. If you want to leave, fine with me." The voice on the right was coming from Shadow. Sonic looked at Shadow like he was crazy. Samantha was soo happy to hear that Shadow liked her. "We can't leave now, Allie..." Sam quietly said.  
  
Suddenly, the Omochao built itself back together! "I don't know why I'm helping you, Allie, but as long as you have something that can explode, you can always come back to visit your friends!! And you can bring new friends, too!!" the Omochao said in that annoying voice that made people stop playing Sonic games. "Ok. We will come back and visit soon!! See you!!" Allie cried. Sam WAS crying.  
  
Allie and Sam walked into the purple portal. It just felt like walking down a few steps, if you are wondering. Sam was still crying when they got back. "Don't worry, Sam. We will see them again. As long as my bratty brother doesn't break the game." Allie was trying to make Sam feel better. It wasn't working. "I know, Sam, I miss them too. I bet you miss Shadow more than anything. Me, I miss my rabbit Jack, but now is not the time. Other than my grandparents and my dead pets, I miss Sonic more than anything." Allie said, trying not to break into tears. Sam looked at Allie like she was crazy. "You miss Sonic?? Wow, I can't wait to tell my friends about this." Sam cheerfuly said. "You better not. Hey, I'm good with fixing and making things, maybe I could make a thing that makes us look like animals for the next time we play the game!! Draw a picture of yourself as an animal and I'll make you look like that for next time." Allie said. "Ok!!" Sam cheered.  
  
Later that day....  
  
Sam drew a picture of herself as a blue cat. No, the animal. Allie drew herself as a purple hedgehog. "No surprise," Sam remarked. "Would you just stop with me and Sonic?? And the color purple?? Oh Sam, all the girls in Sonic wear clothes..." Allie said, pointing to her animal form, which was wearing a red tye-dye t-shirt, the sleeves were cut off in a zig-zag pattern, and torn jeans. The spikes on her were light and dark purple. The hedgehog had Sonic-style shoes. "You have GOT to be kidding me. You call that pathetic thing a hedgehog?? Oh well, your loss." Sam said, while laughing.  
  
"I'd like to see you do better." Allie demanded. Sam shook her head yes, and held up her drawing. The blue kitten now had dark blue tiger stripes all over her. She had the same thing that Allie's animal form had on, exept the t-shirt was green, and it had a red marking shaped like a star on her forehead. "Yeah... What's so good about that??" Allie asked.  
  
That night, Allie asked her dad to help her with the transformer thingy. But Allie just said it was for a project at school. She put the drawings in the machine. The next day, Allie called Samantha. "Hi Sam!! It's all done!!" she sqeeked. The phone made the death sound. It goes like this: bbbbbbzzzzzbb.bzzzzzzzzb.  
  
It was almost like someone transported Sam. She was at Allie's so fast. The friends plugged in the Animal Transformer to the GameCube and exploded something. The purple warp cloud came. Sam and Allie stepped in.  
  
In the Sonic world, lots of people were at the pyrimid. Allie and Sam were too. Eggman was behind this, Allie thought. Sonic walked up to animal form Allison. "Hello! I don't remember seeing you around here. What's your name??" he asked. "It's me, Allie!! I invented a machine to turn me and Sam into animals." Allie said. "Ok, Al." Sonic laughed.  
  
"OK!! I'M GOING WITH SHADOW NOW!!" Sam declared. Allie waved goodbye. She then walked towards the pyrimid. "Let's fight Egg-whoever he is known by!!" Allie yelled as her and Sonic ran towards the pyrimid. Allie could easily keep up with Sonic. The others followed. (The others are Tails, Knux, Amy, and whoever else was nearby.)  
  
A part of the pyrimid broke. Allie didn't notice it, and fell right into it. "HA!! I finally caught you, Sonic!!" A voice was coming near. "Hey, your not Sonic!! Oh well, I caught the girlfriend of Sonic the Hedgehog." "If you are gonna call me the girlfiend of Sonic, at least call me Storm. The hedgehog. I don't know where that came from, but I like it. And whoever you are, just for saying that, I'll give you a nice butt-kickn' when I get out of here." Allie said. Allie gasped at who the voice belonged to. It was....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OOOOH!! A CLIFFHANGER!! 1 more review is good for the next chapter. Can't wait, huh?!?! Bye from Miss Apples!! Or Storm. Whoever. Now excuse me while I work on chapter 5. Give me a cd to listen to and I'll be done before you can say, "You can say." Forget it. I'm done. You said you can say didn't you!?! Ok byeeee!!! 


	5. Untitled

Trash the friggin' review junk. I add more as I write it. I need to finish by the time me dad gets home. He will wipe my virus infested hardrive. I'm glad and sad. Also, I just got the Sonic Smash Pack!! That was uncalled for.  
  
Chapter 5: Untitled.....  
  
The voice belonged to Dr. Eggman. "Shadow!! Sam!!" he called. "Take this stupid purple hedgehog away to Chao Island!!" Shadow and Sam started dragging Allie up the pit. "Shadow!! SAMANTHA!! LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!! SOOOONIC!! Don't let these two take me!!" Allie cried.  
  
"Let her go!!" yelled Sonic. Amy was right behind him. "Sonic, let me help. I'm not a brat kid, you know," she said. "Ok, come with me. But if you get hurt, I'm not helping you," Sonic answered. Amy smiled and followed Sonic.  
  
The chase was on. After the first minute or so, Eggman swooped down is his little hovercraft thingymabobber and opened up a secret compartment. Shadow and Sam jumped in. I'm not gonna tell you what it was like on the inside, I don't know, I'm Allie. "SO LONG SONIC!!" the dark team yelled at Sonic. "Amy, where is Chao Island??" Sonic asked Amy. "Near the deep water at the chao garden. Let's find a way there." Amy answered.  
  
At the island, Allie saw all the cute little chao. One had red eyes and was black, and kept saying, "I like blood." She tried to ignore that one. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a cd player. Allie put the headphones and started to sing some songs. She didn't seem to care when Shadow and Sam dragged her into a spider-filled cave and locked her in a cage. "Wake me up inside!! Wake me up inside!! Call my name and save me from the dark!!" Allie sang. Sam grabbed the cd player from Allie. She got it through the bars. Sam now had Allie's music. Allie looked like she was going to explode. She dug the Omochao out of her pocket, ready to ruin it, but there was not enough room in the teeny weeny cage for the warpcircle to appear. Allie now had a few worries going through her head.  
  
What if I never get rescued?? What if I never see mom or dad again?? I can live without that. What is Sam really doesn't set me free?? And the biggest worries, what if I can never go home?? What if I never see Sonic and Amy again?? She didn't have too long to think, because the chao on the island were walking into the cave, they tried to break the bars. Allie kept thinking.  
  
...Back at the pyrimid...  
  
"I know a way to get there." Sonic declared. "How do we get to the island, then, Sonic." Amy said. "By boat! Or plane! Or jeep-a-fly-kite!" Sonic yelled. "DUH!!" "What the heck is a jeep-a-fly-kite??" Amy asked Sonic. "Something you can get on the first of Octember." Sonic 'brightly' said. "Let's go to Chao Island!!"  
  
On Chao Island....  
  
Sam and Shadow were talking. Allie could catch a few little bits of their little chat. Stuff like tv shows and junk like that. Some of it was really interesting, like, "Eggman has a new plan to take over the world". Allie was a little scared. The chao on the island were trying to break the bars, but it was no use. Sonic, come save me!! Allie thought.  
  
Eggman walked up to Shadow and Sam. He informed them of a new plan to take over the world. "When Sonic comes to the island to rescue his little girlfriend-" Eggman was inturrupted by Allie, who was yelling random insults. "I will feed him to my pet dragon, Dragon! He will get Sonic's super power of speed, and he and I will take over the world!!" Eggman finished his speech with a laugh. Shadow and Sam sweatdropped.  
  
At the pyrimid  
  
"I'm taking a jeep-a-fly kite to get to the island!!" Sonic stupidly said. "I'm taking a plane!! Last one there is a henway!!!" Amy said. "What's a henway??" Sonic asked. "About five pounds. Let's go!!" Amy laughed. Sonic stapled himself to the kite. He pressed the go button. He was off. Amy got in her plane. She was off, too. They flew to the island. Sonic didn't see the HUGE ROCK in front of him and he flew right in to it. "Ow!!" he cried. Amy landed right on top of the island and smiled. She helped him up and whispered, "You're a henway."  
  
"How did you get here??" Eggman asked when he saw Amy and Sonic. "We would tell you, but we are here to rescue Allie!" Sonic said. "You mean your GIRLFRIEND." Eggman laughed. Sonic shrugged like he didn't mind this. I would. "C'mon Sonic, we have to find Allie!!" Amy pointed out as she ran off. She spotted the cave and ran inside it. "So glad to see you!!" Allie said when Amy ran in the cave. Amy smiled and took out her hammer. She bashed the cage open and Allie stood up and thanked Amy. Allie ran off to find Sonic.  
  
She ran untill she saw a dragon, a hedgehog, and a very fat person. No, Sonic isn't fat (not that I know of) , It's Eggman i'm talking about. Allie stopped and looked at Sonic, who was fighting the dragon. Without the dragon, Eggman is powerless!! MUAHAHAHA!! Shadow and Sam were watching this. "Sonic!! I think I can help you!" Allie yelled. She took a stick and told Sonic to stop. She told him the plan, which was that she was going to tease the dragon, and then Sonic would stab the stick in it's eyes. Sounds horrid. Allie started to tease the dragon. When the dragon bent down to bite Allie, Sonic shoved the stick in it's eyes. Oh, the horrible detail. The huge beast flew off, but now he was blinded. He didn't stay in the air for very long. Eggman got in his hovercraft thingymabobber, and grabbed Shadow and Sam and put them in the secret compartment. He hovered off. Sam fell into the water. She yelled, "CRAPITY CRAP CRAP CRAP!!" and swam back to the island. "Wahoo, I'm stuck with the brats." Sam said, while trying to get water out of her fur. "And to make things worse, I hate them all!! Bratty snot-nosed lovebirds."  
  
Allie bent Sam's tail. Sam yelped. Amy caught up to Sonic and Allie, and congradulated them. Allie hugged Sonic. Sonic was creepy-fied, but he hugged back. Sam made a face. Amy giggled. "We may have won the battle, but we haven't won the war," Allie said, after she hugged Sonic. Sonic and Amy smiled. "But how do we get off the island?? Our stuff crashed," Sonic said. THIS caused a problem. "HEEH-HAW!! ALLIE, YOU LIKE SONIC!!" Sam teased. "So what if I do?? You like Shadow!!" Allie said. "Just asking..." Sam whispered. "Hmmhmmmhmmm, It's almost dark, we are cold, hungry, and lost. What do we do??" Amy asked no one in particular. The friends worried what was going to happen next. Would they die?? Would they be stuck on Chao Island forever??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This chapter was a little strange and random, don't you think. 1 review to get the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. Bye from Miss Apples. Oh, and I know this doesn't sound like Sonic and friends, but heck, they do what I want in this story. A little OOC. The next chapter will be the best yet. Bye-bye!! AAAAnd.. ignore the part about teasing the dragon. It was explained in HORRID detail.... Crap. Next chapter might take awhile.. dad's wiping my hardrive.... 


	6. Stuck with the Brats

Hi everybody!! It's Storm here!! Or Miss Apples. This chapter might be a little pointless, but if I let Sam write it, she world die, come back to life (??), and then she and Shadow would get married. So, just remember if you don't like this chapter, think of what it COULD HAVE been.   
  
Chapter 6: Stuck with the Brats  
  
Night was falling. No, not what you are MOST LIKELY thinking. It was night, and everyone was hungry. Allie went into the spider-filled cave, and muttered, "Spider sandwitches anyone??" She came back with a spider web on a stick. "Are we gonna EAT THAT??" Sam screeched. "No, you silly goose! I'm going to stick leaves togeter and make blankets!! It can get cold out here." Allie explained. Sonic laughed. "You called her a bad name from South Park!!! I'm going to find some food to eat. Whatever fruit I can find." he said. Sonic ran off.  
  
Amy was smashing trees with her hammer. Allie was making blankets and pillows, and Sam was thinking about Shadow. Normal. Allie walked towards a tree that had a bunch of coconuts. "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts," she sang. "Amy, smash these coconuts!!" "Yes ma'am!!" Amy saluted Allie. They both laughed. Amy smashed the coconuts open. Allie wasn't sure how to eat a coconut, so she just stuffed a whole coconut in her mouth and ate it. Strangely, her teeth weren't broken. "That was horrible. Lookit this!! I put a mini-tv in the Omochao!! THE SIMPSONS ARE ON!!" Allie yelled.  
  
The Itchy and Scratchy show was on. The one where Scratchy dies for real. At the killing machine part, Amy, Sam, Allie, and Sonic laughed their pants off. "Sonic! When did you get back??" Allie asked Sonic. "When you said the Simpsons were on. I found some friut, might not be 'tasty', because chao eat them, but they will do fine. Look!! I found some nice heart shaped ones!!" Sonic said. "EEEEK!!! DON'T EAT THEM THEN!!! Didn't you ever raise chao?? These ones..... I'm not saying a word more!! I'm saying here that the heart ones...... heart....." Allie was trying to re-phrase what heart friuts did. He who raises a chao knows.  
  
Sonic got the message, and dropped the fruit. "Don't say that ever again!!" He whispered. Allie stopped and looked at the blankets, revolted.  
  
"These are icky. Better just make them out of fruit leather." she said. Allie started singing. "I am beutiful, in every single way.." she sang. "We are beutiful in every single way.." Amy joined in. "Words can't bring us down.." Sonic looked at the two like they were crazy. Allie checked her watch. 10:09. No wonder, it was dark. She held up the sticky blankets, and then threw them in the ocean. "Oh well, too bad. Bedtime. I'm the boss because I'm younger than Amy!!" Allie said. Everyone sighed. "How old are you??" Sonic asked. "Oh, twelve, going on thirteen." Allie said. Everyone rolled their eyes. Exept Amy. Allie started to act like a mom.  
  
"Go to bed, guys. Oh Sam, jump in a lake." Allie babbled. So they did what Allie said to do, exept Sonic. Oh and Sam just fell asleep, and did not jump in a lake. Sonic was sitting on a coconut. Allie put on this really stupid mother look.  
  
"Sonic, what's wrong??" Allie asked. "You are lonely?? Hungry?? Annoyed?? You want me to give you a kiss goodnight??" "Yn'o, I'd rather you didn't." Said Sonic, who was backing away from Allie. He fell asleep. Allie went to sleep. I hope you know that I sleepwalk when i'm cold, and it was cold.  
  
Allie woke up. She was cold, cranky, and her arms were tired. Allie noticed that Amy, Sonic, and Sam were laughing pretty hard.  
  
"Oh, It's cold. I will go for a swim." Sam mocked. "Oh crap, i'm even colder now." Everyone was laughing. Allie decided she did something dumb in her sleep. "What did I do," Allie asked everyone. They just laughed and said nothing. "Fine, don't tell me then." Allie decided. They were still thinking of how to get off the island. Allie got an idea. She pulled the Omochao tv out of her pocket and threw it in the water. It fizzled and left behind a purple warpcircle. "You can all come to the human world!!" Allie exclamed. Before anyone had a chance to say anything, Allie shoved then in the warpcircle.  
  
It turned out that Allie and Sam did not change into their human forms. Very strange! Allie's brother Danny was scared out of his pants.  
  
"Sawnic!! Aymee!!! Who are you too??" Danny yelled. "Relax, dude. It's ONLY Sonic, Amy, Me, and Samantha!!!" Allie said. Danny was jumping around like a bumbling idiot. (Bumbling idiot is MY phrase. Do NOT steal it.)  
  
"Allie, who are these people??" Allie's mom had just walked in the gameroom. "Sorry I didn't say anything. These are Sonic and Amy and Sam." Allie said. Allie's mom grinned. "Two things: Sonic and Amy look interested in the GameCube games, and Sonic looks interested in you, Allie," Allie's mom said. Sam laughed. "Yes I have told her that before. I have also told her she is the next Sally," Sam giggled. Allie's mom walked out of the room. I almost said off the world.  
  
"Let's go back to your world, Sonic." Allie decided. Sonic cried, "But we just got here!! I have a good idea, too!! I'm going to fetch Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Sally-" Sonic was cut off. "Noooooo!!" Sam yelled. Sonic replied to this by going back into the GameCube. Allie almost died of anger. Whatever Sonic was going to do, it was not very good.  
  
Sonic came back, with all those people he had mentioned. "Sonic, why are we here??" Tails asked Sonic. "It's nothing. Just, we are about to have the biggest party on earth ever!! It will be much better that the ones on Mobius," Sonic answered. "Mobius and Earth are the same place, dweeb." Allie said. They both laughed. Sally looked heartbroken about something, but this was only for a second. Allie and friends went up to her room, which was pretty big. Allie turned on her computer and then Morpheus.  
  
"Music... How about 'Hot in here'??" Allie asked. Sonic and Sally looked at each other for a minute and then said, "We'd rather you didn't." Allie shrugged and put on her theme song, "Losing Grip". Sam turned it off and put some "good music" on. It was "Bring me to Life". Sam started dancing dweebily. If that's a word. Tails turned it off and put on "Hot in Here". "When will you people learn??" he asked. "Tails, I'm only a little older than you, but if you listen hard enough, it swears like five hundred times. Fine with me." Allie said. Tails shrugged this off and flew around the room, singing the song. Allie turned it on full blast. "IT'S FEELING HOT IN HERE, SO TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHES" the computer blared. "First off, i'm barely wearing clothes, and second, make me!!" Sally backtalked. Shadow turned this song off. "Let's go back to the other side of the planet." Allie offered. No one was paying attention, so Allie walked out of the room. Suddenly, "Hundred Millon" was blaring. Allie rolled her eyes.  
  
Allie left these party animals alone. She went back into the GameCube, followed by one member of the crowd that seemed a little annoyed by not getting his favorite song.  
  
"Tails!! Aren't you supposed to be at the party??" Allie asked the person who had come with her. "Yeah, I know. But i'm the littlest and I never get my own way!!" Tails answered. I need to think of a better replacement for "said". "Well i'm the second littlest. Allie, do this. Allie, do that. That's all I really hear. Allie, wash the dishes. Allie, stop playing gamecube. It gets annoying after awhile." Allie trash-talked. Allie and Tail's conversation was ended by a flash of light. Sonic, Sally, Knuckles, Rouge, and everyone else were back. Including Danny.  
  
"Danny!! What are you doing here??" Allie asked her little brother. "I was just gonna help you... I nook like a gween hebgehog!!" Danny yelled. Allie smiled. "So, now I guess I will go back to the pyrimid. Bye dudes!!" Sam yelled, wakling away from the beach of Station Square, where the friends had warped to. "Danny, or whatever your name is, we need to fight Eggman now. Tails will babysit you." Sonic said to Danny. Tails stuttered, "Nnno, I would like to come with you. Danny can come too. He's around six, he can handle it." Danny smiled and hugged Tails. Knuckles coughed. It sounded like a cough that you use to cover up something you don't wanna say out loud. Allie took a picture of Knuckles with her acid-shooting camera. "Ahhh!! My eyes!! My eyes!! THEY BUUUURN!!!" Knuckles screamed. "That's what ya get for talkin bad about my brother!!" Allie yelled. Rouge was giving directions on how to rinse his eyes.  
  
"Ok, to get acid out of your eyes, dunk your head into shark-infested water. And if after dunking your head you still can't see, you have no eyes." Rouge said. Everyone laughed at this. Knuckles did what Rouge said, and discovered that he still had good eyesight. Everyone exept Danny proceeded down the road. He grabbed a freaky little Omochao that was buzzing around his head, and blew it up. He said goodbye, and walked into the warpcircle. "I'm hungryyyy!!" Sonic and Allie yelled to Knuckles and Rouge, who were leading the way, like they knew how to get to the pyrimid. "Shut up." Knuckles said. This went on forever, but the troop eventually got to the pyrimid, to everyone's relief.  
  
The troop went up to the pyrimid, with Sonic and Sally hand-in-hand. Allie was grossed out by this, and also had a blazing look in her eye. This only lasted for a second, and Allie's eyes turned back to their normal murky blue. "Let's go win the war." Allie said. Something told Sonic that Allie was jelous of something, but what could it be??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-deep breath- Wah... that took FOREVER!!! As for the end, That's what I get for listning to When I'm Gone, by Three Doors Down so much. BYE. 


	7. System Overload

Hoo-haa.... Chapter 7. Guess what, I'm taking a loooooong vacation from this story. You might have thought chapter 6 was a little out of story, am I correct?? And I bet your thinking, "Oh, what happened to the submarines and Shadow and Sam??" Well all that is coming back. Oh and forget about the ending of chapter 6. It was strange. I'm planning to do a big chapter based on that last paragraph.... Woops I said too much.  
  
Chapter 7: System Overload  
  
Allie was still fuming with anger. "Allie, what's the matter??" Tails asked. "I will tell you when you are fourteen like me. Oh, and ya, I turn fourteen today. And my present...." Allie said. Tails tilted his head in confusion. Allie just said something along the lines of, "Drop it." Sonic, who was just about to open the pyrimid, turned around and saw Allie being angry. "Allie, what's the matter??" he asked. "YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S THE MATTER?? WELL YOU CAN'T HANDLE WHAT'S THE MATTER!!!!" Allie screamed.  
  
"Yes, Allie, what's wrong??" Sally asked in her cutest voice. "YOU KNOW TOO DARN WELL WHAT'S WRONG, SALLY ACORN!!" Allie screamed. Allie ran towards the entrance of the pyrimid, crying. During this time, Allie slipped and fell into the quicksand around her. "Heeeeeellp!!" she yelled. Tails ran to the place she was drowning. He tried to pull her out, but it was no use. Sally just ignored Allie. Sonic, on the other hand, ran up to Allie. "Allie!! Grab my hand, and move VERY SLOWLY!!" Sonic instructed her. Allie did as she was told. She eventually got out of the quicksand.  
  
"Sonic, I could have died. You are my hero. But I won't pester you like Amy. I'm so sorry for being such a brat. Friends??" Allie asked Sonic. Amy said, "Hmph!!" "Friends." Sonic said as he shook Allie's hand. Allie hugged Sonic. Sonic did not look embarassed this time. Sally turned away. The small troop walked onward.  
  
The group threw rocks at the pyrimid untill it opened. They then walked inside. "Helloooo??" Allie yelled. This echoed. Shadow and Sam must have heard this, because they were coming towards the troop. "Well, well. What do we have here??" Sam asked. "Shadow, take them to the boss's lair!!" "Fine." Shadow said. So he tied up all the people exept Sam. They walked to the boss's room.  
  
The boss turned out to be Dr.Eggman. He explained that he was going to drain everyone of their powers and use them in a missile. Everyone was thrown in a little tube, all separated. "I will never live a great life..." Allie muttered.  
  
There was a clank from the machine. And as if someone heard what Allie said, the tube broke. She walked away from the broken glass. "Who did that??" Allie asked.  
  
"I did." A little voice said. "I'm Cream. And this is my chao, Cheese. We came to rescue you and your friends. My chao tossed fireballs at the tube till it broke." "Well, I'm Allie. Pleasure to meet you." Allie said. Cheese continued to throw fireballs. Eventually, everyone was out of their jail. Tails was so happy. No duh, he thought he was gonna die, he's only ten... "Hi Cream!!" he said. "Hi." Cream said. Everyone smiled.   
  
"Cream, will you come with us on our journey to freedom??" Allie asked. "Ok." She decided. The group, made up of Knux, Rouge, Allie, Sonic, Sally, Cream, Tails and cheese walked on.  
  
"And one day when I was in grade five, the spelling teacher asked us to put an 'o' in some words to make new words. One of the words that was given to put an 'o' in was 'grin'." Allie joked. Everyone laughed. "And later on, we had to put 'exploded' in sentances to see if they made sence. I tried one and put it in, 'The police officer ______ on a warm summer day.' " Allie added. Everyone laughed again. "Not THAT funny.." Knux said.  
  
"Put the 'o' in grin before the 'i'. That's where I'll kick you if you don't shut up." Allie warned. Sure enough, Knuckles did shut up. And he pushed Allie against the pyrimid floor. Allie got up and ran away, yelling, "EVIL ANIMALS!!" She sat up against the hard pyrimid wall. "I just broke every bone in my body." Allie declared. But she kept walking, because she was joking, if you missed the sarcasam. Eventually, the tribe of animals got to Eggman's lair. They all started attacking him with acid, homing attacks and horrible singing. "HAHA!! Fools. This power is going right through me and coming out as energy to a missile that will destroy your world!! Then it will be MINE!!" Eggman cackled.  
  
The tribe left the room, in search of something that would break the missile, because it was unbreakable. When the group left, Eggman erased the 'un' from the missile.  
  
The group was walking to the forest. Green Forest. "There is a hill around here somewhere. If we climb the top of it, we can find a valuble shiny rock that we can smash into the missile and make little dents in it!!" Tails rather brightly pointed out. "Tails you butt!! The rock is called a Chaos Emerald!!" Sally yelled. "Aunt Sally..." Tails whispered. Allie put her walkman on. "Give me the fricken cd player." Rouge demanded. Allie gave her the walkman. "You have to be kidding. YMCA and I'm Still Here are little kid songs!!" Rouge said. The troop trudged on towards the hill.  
  
"Sonic, everyone, I think I might lock myself out of your world. It's dangorus." Allie said. "You can't. Well you can but I don't want you to." Sonic said. "I will help save the world and then lock myself out." Allie decided.  
  
When they got to the top of the hill, they found the red Chaos Emerald. "I saw all the Emeralds that Eggman had. He was missing the green one and the red one." Allie said. Rouge's eye twinkled and she flew away, dropping the cd player.  
  
At Eggman's lair, Eggman was fiddling with the Chaos Emeralds. "If Rouge could steal the Chaos Emeralds, I could destroy their world!! That would mean I would die. I'll launch it from space." he decided. Right on cue, Rouge walked through the doorway. "What do you want??" Eggman asked. "I know where those medling kids hid the Emeralds. They put the green one on Angel Island, and the red one is on top of the Green Forest hills." Rouge said. "You get the red one, I'll get the green one." Eggman said. So they went.  
  
On Angel Island, Knuckles was there. He left the group. Eggman went to the place where Knuckles had the Master Emerald. Knuckles was sleeping. Eggman took the emerald. "Haha.. too easy." he whispered.  
  
It was nightime. It was also very dark. The team was looking at the Chaos Emerald. Rouge came up to the group. "Hey Rouge, where were you??" Tails asked. "Oh, around. Hey, can I have that emerald for a second??" Rouge asked. "Ok, but only for a minute." Allie decided. Rouge held the emerald for a minute, then ran away from them. "Hey, she has the emerald!! WE NEED TO GET IT BACK!!" Allie yelled. Allie, Sonic, Sally, Tails and Cream were on their way, to save the world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehe... I stopped at the best part.... -puts on headphones- I need my Daredevil soundtrack ya know!! I have already started the next chapter..... so please stayyy tuneddd!!! 


	8. Xeavia

I know what your gonna say, but I love the song Hot in Here!! Call me crazy, call me too young. I don't care. Here is chapter 8. . And I forgot to mention Amy in it!! Oh well, she is a hero... Writing a story is like an adventure at your fingertips. That was very random. Oh and Sam and Allie are still in animal form untill I say they aren't.  
  
Chapter 8: Xeavia  
  
The heroes were running out of the forest. They were soon on the highway. They had lost Rouge, so they climbed to the top of a shopping mall. When they got to the top of the mall, they started looking around. The shopping mall had "Bring Me To Life" on the radio. In the dim light from passing cars on the highway, the kids did not look like kids anymore. They looked like real heroes, who were trying hard to save the world. "So, do you see her??" Sonic asked Sally. "Not yet." Sally answered. "I see her, she is over on the far end of the highway." Allie said. The heroes climbed off the mall, and started running.  
  
At the end of the highway, Rouge and Eggman were talking about Eggman's emerald powered missile.  
  
"You give us back those emeralds!!" Tails and Cream yelled. "Uhh, no. The lab is right here, we could easily go in and put the emeralds in their places. Then your little town would be byebye. Byebye!!" Eggman said, going inside the lab. He set the normal sized red emerald down in the machine, then the oversized emerald. Sonic, Sally and Allie walked in the room. Allie shot Eggman with her acid camera, Sally took the emeralds out, or she tried, and Sonic homing-attacked Eggman. "Ow!! But here's payback!!" Eggman said. He pressed the switch on the missile to the 'on' position.  
  
There was a loud bang, like a gunfire. Everything glowed white for a moment, then everything exploded. The group was pushed away from the earth.  
  
In about a week, Allie woke up from her 'sleep'. She did not recall seeing any of this stuff before. Then it hit her. She was not on the same planet. "Sonic, Amy, Sally, Tails, Cream, are you guys alright??" Allie asked. "Yep." they all replied. All exept Sonic. Allie smiled, then almost cried. She then ran over to the place Sonic was. "Sonic, wake up.." Allie cried. Sonic did not. "Sonic, just when we needed you most, you won't answer me." Allie cried. One of her tears fell on Sonic's face. This must have revived him somehow, like in corny movies. "Wh-where are we??" he stuttered.  
  
Allie helped Sonic stand up. "Sonic!! I was afraid you were dead!!" Allie said. "Well, hard as a rock Sonic just can't be dead. Not without a fight." Sonic said. Allie smiled. Not caring about everyone watching, Allie hugged Sonic. Only reason she didn't kiss him is because that is supposed to happen in a later chapter. "That was scary...." Sonic said, while blushing. "That's it. Your goin down, punk hedgehog!!" Sally and Amy said. "But I thought we were f.r.i.e.n.d.s!!" Allie whined. "That's right, we are friends. Wait till later, then we can fight." Sally decided. Allie and Sonic just laughed.  
  
"My mom and dad won't like the planet being explodeded..." Cream said. "Cream, the planet isn't explodeded, it's just doesn't have anything on it right now." Tails said. "All of the stuff was blown on to this planet, called Xeavia." he added.  
  
"Hey guys!!" a familiar voice yelled. It was Knuckles. "Hi!! Guess what, Eggman got blown off this planet!! I know why we are here. Eggman accedentaly took the Master Emerald, and it overloaded the missile with power!!" Knuckles ran towards them. "I could help put everything back on the earth," he added. Without accepting an answer, Knuckles threw everything on Xeavia back onto earth. "Uhhh, that was different.." Allie said.   
  
She took out her cd player again. "Allie, sometimes I think you should really get an MP3 player.." Tails said. Allie grinned and put the headphones on Tails. He gasped at the song. It was his favorite song. Go back to chapter six to find out what it is. "CREAM LISTEN TO THIS SONG!!" Tails bellowed. He put the headphones on Cream. Cream seemed to like the song. "Uhhh, Tails, Hot in Here is a song for fourteen year olds and not eight and ten year olds." Sonic advised. Tails and Cream started to sing.  
  
"Holy-" Allie said something I won't say again, "You guys are too young!! Make 'em stopppp!!! Ummm you guys sound like girlfriend and boyfriend when you sing that song!!" Tails and Cream giggled and kept singing. "MY GAWD if it's such a big deal," Knux said, taking the headphones out of the cd player. Tails gave a walkie talkie to Sonic and jumped off planet Xeavia.  
  
Cream started crying. "Hey are you guys there??" the walkie talkie said. Cream snatched the walkie talkie away from Sonic. "Yes Tails I'm here!! I didn't think you would live!!" she said. Sally, Allie and Amy giggled. "Young love...." Allie dreamily said. "They say it's the most honest love there is....." Amy sighed. "You got that from Fairly Odd Parents...." Allie sighed. Everyone laughed. "Tails are you ok??" Cream said. "I'm fine. I landed on my tails and now they hurt. Oh well, you guys just jump off Xeavia." Tails said.  
  
"No way am I jumping off the planet." A voice complained. It was Samantha. "Like I said, NO WAY." Knuckles picked her up and threw her off the planet. I don't know how. "Who's next??" He asked. No one volenteered. They just jumped towards earth.  
  
They were falling. Sonic was tapping his watch. "How long have we been falling for??" Allie asked Sonic. "I dunno, my watch doesn't tell time." Sonic stupidly answered. They were obviusly not falling anymore. "Ow!! My feet hurt!!" Allie said. She and the rest of the group had hit the ground. Sonic was swearing. The team had landed on top of a roof.  
  
"OHMYGAWD!!! WE ARE ON THE ROOF OF CRYSTAL PALACE!!" Sam yelled. It was true. But, the walls were caved in. In fact, everything was destroyed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow, almost half through. Thankies to all who have reviewed. :) Thanks to all who have rejected titles. Let's look at the rejected titles now.  
  
Sonic's Pet Flicky- I have NO clue where this came from, so Guistin, you looooose!!!  
  
Sonic Adventure 3- Good try, Mom  
  
Sonic and Storm- Wow, one that is half decent and not real yet. I will use this, no worries. Not in this. Thanks Samantha  
  
There ya go. I just needed to get this outta my system... We now return to your normal show. Forget it, we are outta time. That's all for now. Cyas. Review and you are are my bestest friend o.0 


	9. The End, Or Is It

Hi again. Isn't my story sooooo cool?! Haha..... You don't have to say yes. Everyone I know likes it.... Blaah. Here is chapter 9. I may take a long time, hurricane Juan hit us hard and knocked our power out for a week. ;) And the part about the book, I have a book like that. :P And i'm SURE you know what I mean after you read that paragraph... And I used a simpsons joke somewhere in there too. I know I will get tonsa flames.... so no flaming!!  
  
Chapter 9: The End, Or Is It  
  
It was true. After the missile blew everything off the earth, everything, was destroyed.  
  
"Wow, it must have hit here pretty hard. Hey Sonic, can I have my walkie talkie back??" Tails asked. "I don't have it." Sonic said. Tails was about to strangle him, so Sonic added, "Cream has it."  
  
Cream was looking at Tails. "Here you go. I'm sorry for the confusion I caused." She said. "You didn't cause a problem!!" Tails said. He was pretty surprised. "I didn't?? Good...." Cream said. Tails smiled and hugged her with one of his overlarge tails.  
  
"Here we go again with the Fairly Odd Parent junk again.." Sally said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Sally, don't be like that!! In MY opinion, I think it's cute.... For kids to be like that....." Amy dreamily said. Tails heard this and just hugged Cream harder. Everyone chuckled. Allie, recalling something in a book before, said, "Excuse me... sorry if I upset you two but....." Allie burst into laughter. She held up a book. Sally, Amy and Sam giggled at the title. "What's so bad about the title?? It's an everyday educator!!" Knuckles said. This made Allie giggle a little more.  
  
"We should get some people to help clean up the town." Allie pointed out. "Or we could do it ourselfs..." The troop agreed to this, and started running in different directions. But some animals worked in teams. Teams: Tails and Cream, Knuckles and Sam, Allie and Sonic. Pretty obvious.  
  
"I'm hungryyy!!" Allie complained to Sonic. "Go fly a kite." Sonic said, trying to get rid of Allie. Allie stole a fishing rod from the remains of a sport shop. She went to some water and caught a fish.  
  
Allie was just about to kill the fish when it said, "Please ma'am, spare my life and I will grant you a wish!!" "Fine, I will spare you. I wish that everything was back the way it was before that friggin missile destroyed everything." "Friggin is not a proper adjective. But I will still grant that wish." said the fish. With a splash, everything was suddenly rebuilt.  
  
Sonic was running towards Allie. "What the heck just happened??" he asked Allie. "A FISH just granted my wish." Allie said, as if this wasn't true. Every other team member ran towards Allie. They too, asked how she repaired the world. "Well, I guess our journey is over. Eggman is dead, and our planet is peaceful. We could all just talk for awhile...." Allie suggested. Team hero/one dark sat on a patch of grass. Allie laid back with her hands behind her head. She was looking at the clouds.  
  
"If we go home, would we see each other again??" Allie asked Sonic. "I dunno... I would miss you guys, Allie and Sam..." Sonic said. Allie couldn't stand the silence that had fallen on the group. A dry leaf scratching against the pavement was the only sound. She wanted to say something, but could not say it right there. Everyone besides Allie and Sam were sharing a secret. Allie was angry. "Sam, they don't want us. Let's go." Allie said. Sam agreed.  
  
Sam and Allie went somewhere else. Sonic and the rest of the group were talking about the 'secret'.  
  
"How should we thank them?? They helped us so much." Sonic said. "I was thinking that we could make them a card and give them each a chao. But that's only me." Tails said. Sonic obviusly like the idea and folded a piece of paper to get started on the card. Sally, Amy, Sonic and Knuckles worked on the card while Tails and Cream got two eggs.  
  
Tails and Cream went to the chao kindergarden black market. Cream was a little scared because they were going there. They did not find chao eggs. They were on their way back when they ran into Rouge and Shadow.  
  
"No!!! I HATE cuddly cute chao!! Please Rouge don't make me go in there!!" Shadow screamed.  
  
"Oh hi Tails and Cream!! I was just taking Shadow to the chao garden. That missile really destroyed a lot... don't you think??" Rouge said. "Please Tails, don't let her take me in there!!" Shadow pleaded. "We are going to say bye to Allie and Sam." Tails said. Shadow ran away. Rouge just shrugged.  
  
Wherever Allie and Sam were, they were talking. "I always knew that Sonic and Knuckles and everyone else were real. I also loved Sonic ever since day one we were here. I got teased and teased, but nothing changed my mind. My thoughts were set on one thing." Allie said, crying. "Cheer up. If things don't turn out ok, I will give you my whole collection of Neopets trading cards." Sam said. Allie smiled.  
  
Allie and Sam walked on, till they saw the rest of the group. Allie crossed her arms and smiled. "What happened to you??" Tails asked Allie, he had saw the tear-marks on her face. "Ummmm, I'd rather not tell anybody." Allie said. "OK ALLIE!!" Sam yelled, nudging Allie's elbow. "I WON'T TELL A SINGLE SOUL ABOUT ---" Allie had covered Sam's mouth just in time. " All this time I thought you guys forgot about us!!" Allie cried. Sam checked her watch. "Uh-Oh, we only have five minutes left!!" she said. Sonic shoved the card at Allie and Sam. Inside it, there was a message from each of the Sonic friends. Sam's message from Shadow said, "Don't quit your day job. From Shadow" Sam got those little anime hearts in her eyes. Allie's message from Sonic said (you all saw this coming) "I wish your dad will get another freak experiment soon so you can come back. Sonic". Allie was happy. Two minutes left. "Ok, here is what I thought of everything and everyone here. Tails, you were soo smart. Cream, you were so innocent it wasn't funny. Sally, you are such a freakin snotty moron. Amy, you were pretty funny. Shadow, Rouge, I did not know you too well, but I'm sure you were great. Sam, my best friend in the human world. Knuckles, please don't call Sonic a smart-alec anymore."  
  
"And what about me??" Sonic asked. "Oh!! Almost remembered." Allie took a deep breath. You ALL saw this coming dudes. And you, whoever is reading this. "You were the coolest hedgehog this side of Mobius." Allie said. Sally rolled her eyes. Amy just said, "It's the most honest love there is."  
  
Thirty seconds. Allie opened the portal with the help of a stupid Omochao. Sam gave a final goodbye to Shadow, and walked through the portal. Allie just couldn't resist going up to Sonic and giving a big hug. Sonic blushed. She then waved goodbye, and walked through the portal.  
  
Allie and Sam were in the games room. Allie was a human again, and so was Sam. "It's over. We won the war." Allie said. Sam gave Allie a friendly punch. She then walked to her room, Sam at her side. "Sam, can you come back later??" Allie asked Sam. Sam understood, and said, "Ok. I know how you feel. I guess I should look back a little bit too." Allie smiled.  
  
Sam left and then Allie was left to think. She thought about the fun times with the Sonic gang. I was one of the gang, she thought. Allie was thinking about the good times and bad, and she wondered, if she would ever see the gang again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And you thought it was the eeeeend!!!!! Oh anyway, please review because it's not every day a ten year old publishes something on fanfiction.net O:P And remember,  
  
And that's the message I've been trying to give to little kids;  
  
You can be famous and never know what TALENT is!!  
  
Bye for now, and hope for more fun to come. 


	10. More Than Needed

Hi everybody. I am not greeting you with my usual spunk because a kid in the class was really mean to me. ANYWAYS, chapter 10 is right here. It will SHOCK you. Thrill you!! One of my friends sued me for another chapter :P So here it is, and Guistin, you will get your fight and eat it too. This is one of the chapters that are more for girls but boys can read it too. And once again, Allie is in animal form when she gets back to the Sonic world.  
  
Chapter 10: More Than Needed  
  
As Allie suspected, Sam came back later. A week later. She had news for Allie.  
  
"I'm moving." she said. "You can't move!! You were my friend!! My only REAL friend!!" Allie cried. "My parents said we are moving today. At one o' clock." Sam replied. Allie was shocked, because it was one. She ran to her room and got her favorite video tape of Sonic SatAm. Sam smiled when Allie gave it to her. They went outside. A few trees were moving around, looking like they were dancing. "Bye Sam!!" Allie said, as Sam got in to her car. She waved goodbye. The car drove away.  
  
She is gone forever, Allie thought. Dad hauled the Gamecube out of storage. He also plugged in the Hoop-Up. Allie smiled as he left. She could visit Sonic again. All this time she had thought her little brother wrecked it. She went into the cube.  
  
Allie came out of the warp as Storm the Hedgehog. The Sonic gang was sitting around. "I dunno, what do you wanna do??" Sonic was asking Tails. "Guess who??" Allie yelled, as she ran to the group.  
  
"I thought you weren't coming back!!" Sonic said. Amy said her favorite line again. "It's the most honest love there is. And I don't really care if you get Sonic or not. I have my eye on someone else." Amy whispered at Allie, looking at Knuckles. Allie looked at Knuckles, who was watching a flicky fly through the sky. "Well good luck." Allie whispered back. "So whaddya wanna do??" Tails asked. "I dunno, some childish game I learned at camp or something, or we could go fishing you choose." Allie said. Tails chose to do something else. "Are you sure?? We could play animation studio, or sing the Sally Acorn song, or ricky-ticky, or some other childish camp game..." Allie said.  
  
"There is a song called Sally Acorn. Yeah. The day that happens, monkeys will fly out my butt and money will fall from the sky." Sally said. Allie started to sing the Sally song. I actually forget half of it but it starts like: Sally Acorn, Sally Acorn, something-something else. It was a stupid embarrasing song, so Sally ordered Allie to stop.  
  
"I don't really wanna play ricky-ticky either. I played it at the day camp and hated it. It looked really horrible, and it was." Cream said, blushing at the memory. If you are wondering, it's a game where someone calls out ear or something, and the partners had to try and touch ears. Allie was giggly.  
  
Sometimes they would call out piggyback. THAT was funny. "Well I really don't want to play that game, because of one little reason." Sally said. Amy yelled, "DON'T SAY IT IN FRONT OF THE YOUNG CHILDREN!!" "Well then Knuckles should say it to them!!! He could take an 'every-day educator' and..." Sally stopped. "Why are you so interested in Knuckles all of a sudden??" Amy yelled to Sally. Knuckles looked at Amy. She blushed. "Well, Knuckles is horrible compared to Sonic." Sally announced. "So, it's true. I'm SO happy for you, Sonic and Sally." Allie sarcasticly said. She ran away. Sonic didn't notice. Why would he, he has Sally now, Allie thought.  
  
Allie stopped at a river. She sat on a flat rock. A big one. Her tears were falling into the river, making little ripples. "Why did I have to know now??" She asked herself.  
  
A red figure walked towards her. It was Knuckles. "You know, you don't have to get so dramatic." he joked. He sat beside her. "I don't even know why I am talking to you, but something told me that you needed help." he added. Allie smiled. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I was so happy to get back here, but now I wish I never came here in the first place. I don't know what happened. Do you??" Allie said. "I'm not sure I'm the right person to tell you that. So why don't you go and ask SONIC." Knuckles said. "Ok Knuckles. Wait- how did you know??" Allie asked. Knuckles smiled and clapped her on the back. "I just figured." he said. "Thanks Knuckles. Oh, I'm sorry for what I did a few days ago. I'm so sorry. I never knew you were sensitive to other people's feelings." Allie said, wiping the tears from her eyes. She then smiled and said, "Don't you tell anyone what happened here today." Allie ran away. Knuckles smiled and walked the other way.  
  
Allie finally found Sonic and Sally. "Why did you do this to me??" Allie asked Sonic and Sally. "I-thought you weren't coming back-" Sonic's voice was shaking. "That's perfectly peachy with me. I don't care. In fact, I could be happier away from you and Sally!!!" Allie yelled. "Well then fine!! Please go away and bug someone else." Sally said. Allie punched her and then ran away.  
  
Everyone hates me. If I wasn't hated, why can't I be like Tails and Cream?? Or Sonic and Sally?? Allie thought. But, in fact, she didn't really want to think about Sonic. Allie went to the clearing by the river again, and sat on the same rock. Allie wished she could be in this same spot forever. The sun was setting. She wished that Samantha could help her with her problems. Allie heard a noise. As if by magic, one of her new friends came up to her and sat on the same rock, by the same river, watching the same sunset. Once again, it was Knuckles.  
  
"You need to talk to me again??" he asked. Allie smiled. "Knuckles, my life is ruined. Your advice didn't help." Allie cried. "That's too bad. But now, you gotta learn to be strong!!" Knuckles announced. "Well, I'm SUPPOSED to be a gang member back home. My troop needs me. I might go home sooner than I thought." Allie confirmed. "No! You can't go home!!" Knuckles sounded surprised. Allie was amazed. Knuckles quickly corrected his mistake. "Imean..." Allie smiled. "I understand."  
  
She was in a situation. A new one. One that she had no comment to. Allie's only reply was to stand up and hop across rocks that were standing up from the water. "I don't know what to say. I guess, thanks for the comment." Allie nervously said. She ran away.  
  
Later on, Allie paid a visit to Tails and Cream. "What's up?? She asked. "Nothing. Earlier today, you ran away without notice. Why is this??" Cream asked. "I was worried and scared of something. But one of our friends helped me feel better." Allie said. "Seeyah!!"  
  
Allie felt like screaming and shouting that she was happy that she was cheerful. But, she wanted to show this in some other way. So she went to Sonic and Sally, who were tossing a football to each other. "Hey Sonic, I am actually really happy. Now that you're out of my life, I'm so much better. So, sayanora and TTFG. Taa-taa for good." Allie cheered as she went over to Sally and punched her in the head. Sonic was clueless. Little did he know, another plot was unfolding.  
  
Shadow and Rouge were planning to kill the heroes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-giggle- Cute huh?!?! I don't own the song Survivor. If I did, I would be in a gold palace with servants and all that crap. So you can review or you can't. No flamies I'm only ten. And to my reallife friends, you may think this is cool but anyone can do it. I just keep how, to myself B) And Guistin, don't say a word. It may be a little crazy for me but heck. I'm the joke and riddle person in the school newspaper.  
  
CAUSE I'M COMICAL!!! 


	11. Fun Day, Music, Freak Show Dancing And A...

Howdy yaal.  
  
Chapter 11: Fun Day, Music, Freak Show Dancing and Near Death Experiences  
  
As I said, Shadow and Rouge were planning to kill the heroes.  
  
"I don't think this is a good idea." Rouge pointed out.  
  
"KNUCKLES is on that team.." Shadow rudely said. "Oh well, I suppose there is another way to get revenge."  
  
Where the whole group of heroes was, Allie and Cream were singing a song called, "That's What Girls Do". Amy and Sally were clapping to the beat. "You girls are crazy." Sonic said. When Allie and Cream stopped singing, they saw another echidna. It looked like Knuckles, but was green and you could plainly tell it was a girl. She pressed a little button on her MP3 player, and stuck it in her pocket of her somewhat new leather jacket.  
  
"Did I hear you correctly?? Or maybe it was my MP3 player?? I love that song!!" the echidna said. "Cool!!" Allie said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before, but I am Reane. I guess I look a little like your friend over there, exept... different." Reane said. "Yup, that's Knuckles alright. I'm Allie, and this is Cream, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Sally, and Sonic!!" Allie said, pointing to each of the people. Allie reached into the ripped pocket of her jeans and pulled out a walkman thingymabobber. "Mine plays it so everyone can hear it!!" She added. She put on, "Get Busy".  
  
"Keep it away from the children, it's worse that Hot in Here!!" Sally yelled. So Allie did. Sonic started dancing really weird. Like my friend Jesse, saying that he was a freakshow. Sonic's legs were going above his head when he danced. Sally stopped him and attempted to teach him to dance better. "Reane, if you wanna know, that idiot is my ex-boyfriend." Allie whipered. Reane was horrified. "Oh well. I have to go soon. I gotta do HOMEWORK. I feel inspired by the place by the river and waterfall and the perfect sunsets. Have you ever been there??" Reane asked. Allie smiled at the memory. "Yup, I was once there with Knuckles." Allie said. Allie smiled. "Woops, I don't want stuff to happen if I have this on too long." Allie joked, turning off the cd player. Reane laughed as she walked away. "Maybe we will talk soon." Knuckles looked as if he was going to die. All the girls laughed. "Maybe I SHOULDN'T have put that song on in the first place..." Allie muttered, loud enough to be heard. Knuckles was insulted.  
  
"It's too freaky deakin peaceful around here!!" Allie yelled. As is this granted a wish, giant hailstones fell in the woods. Where the friends were. "There was NO warning to that." Allie said, huddling against a tree. Reane came running up to her. "You don't mind if I hang around do you??" She asked. Knuckles immediatly said yes. Tails was making an umbrella made out of branches and weeping willow leaves. It was pretty darn big. When he was finished, it started snowing. Everyone got under the umbrella. Allie sighed. "What is making the weather change like that??" Allie said. "I don't know, maybe lady luck hates you." Reane said. Allie smiled. It turned to a sunny day. "What was that??" Cream asked. Everyone didn't know. "It's a good thing that Tails made this umbrella." Sonic said to Sally. Sonic saying that somehow reminded Allie of how she had been abandoned by Sonic. "You guys just hope that a hurricane comes your way, I MEAN hope a hurricane doesn't come your way." Allie cried. "There, it's out now." Allie sighed. Knuckles ran away, saying that he had to do something. Reane followed. It turned out there really was a lady luck. It was Rouge.  
  
Rouge was pressing buttons on a weather changer. Knuckles and Reane showed up at the door of the 'secret' base. "So, this is how you planned to kill us is through weather!!" Reane said as Knuckles pounded the machine, trying not to hit many buttons. "Ahhh!!" Rouge cried. Knuckles and Reane hit high fives. They ran away.  
  
During the time walking back, Knuckles and Reane intruduced theirselfs. They acctually became good friends. It suddenly started snowing. "It's like winter in July!!" Reane yelled. She ran around trying to catch snowflakes. "Reane, you better give up. It's impossible to catch snowflakes." Knuckles said. "Oh well, nothing ever got done without trying." Reane blabbed. The snow started getting worse. Reane picked up some snow and made a snowball, and threw it at Knuckles. Knuckles smiled. He too made a snowball and threw it at Reane. The snow got so bad you could call it a blizzard. It was also night. The snow made it impossible to see without a light, and what was worse, Reane and Knuckles were on a street with no lights. "Knuckles, I'm a little freaked out over here..." Reane wearily said. "Wuss." He responded. "Woops, did I say that?? But I am a little cold and this leather jacket doesn't cut it," Reane corrected herself. Knuckles smiled. "So am I." he confessed. Reane put her arm around Knuckles. "That better??" she asked. Knuckles almost died again. "I guess not." Reane said, pulling away from Knuckles. Knuckles shook his head in a happy sort of way. "Did you almost die of happiness??" Reane joked. "I guess so." Knuckles said. Reane hugged him.  
  
"Heeey!!!" A voice called. It was Sonic. "I was afraid you guys would not make it in this snowstorm!!" Allie cried. She was standing beside Sonic, her arms crossed. The snow stopped shortly. Allie got ready to go home and stay. She exploded an Omochao and walked through the purple warp.  
  
Allie stopped, halfway through the warp. If she left, Sonic and the gang would only be a memory. But, if she went home, mom and dad would only be a memory. Well, it wouldn't matter. Mom and dad were very mean and heartless anyway. Allie's little brother could pound on her for hours and her parents would never care. Allie turned around and went back.  
  
Sonic and the rest of them were surprised to see her back. "Why didn't you go home??" Cream asked. Allie smiled. "I felt guilty going home and leaving you guys. So, I guess I'm back." Allie said. Everyone smiled, exept Sally.  
  
"Oh no, the pest is back!!!"  
  
__________________  
  
It's not the end. My friend told me to continue, so did my other gang friends. No, not that kind of gang. We do GOOD stuff, like teaching kids how to do gymnastics. Something very bad happenes to one of the charactors in the next chapter. Yes, my friend Guistin, you get your wish. Heehee.... 


	12. Author's Note

Author Note: The real second story is not toontown. Sorry I had to fool you. I just wanted an early april fool joke. HEHE. Sam is coming back, and Reane will make a second apperance. Reane's time was short so in the next story, she will be in it. It's up now so you better read it!! 


End file.
